Roughed up
by adiosToredor
Summary: Terezi Pyrope is walking home happily, when she is jumped. But someone comes to save her. M just in case as it MENTIONS some sexual stuff.


lOL I TOTALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CAME INTO MY MIND! hAHAHA!

* * *

Terezi was walking back from the bank one day. She was whistling happily, as she was in a very good mood. She was going to a party tomorrow, and Kanaya was going to help her with finding a dress later. Karkat was going with her, after she finally convinced him to. She made him promise to at least have one slow dance with her. This were to be their first time dancing together. She had to look nice for it. She was deep in thought as she walked down the road.

Terezi turned into an alley. It was a shortcut to the forest, to her hive. Trolls said that gangs lurked in this alley but she always walked through it and was never jumped. But she never went through it when it was this dark. The scent of darkness and looming danger caught her nose. She stopped and sniffed, turning her head in all directions.

Terezi was sniffing to the right, when a noise came from the left. She snapped her head in that direction. She smelled a trash can toppled over, that had been standing before, but no one there. She ran for the end of the alley, because currently she was carrying in her syllabus was a sack of money from the bank, quite a bit too; a few dresses that Kanaya sent in advance, a picture of Karkat with a red heart shaped frame, her phone, and her cane. She was not going to lose any of her stuff.

Terezi nearly made it out of the alley, when a big muscular troll stepped in front. He was very intimidating. She slid on her feet, falling on her butt. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses, her bottom lip was quivering. She was shivering in fear. Quickly, Terezi turned and tried to run out the other end, but another troll stood in her way. This one was female. She sniffed around, more trolls coming out.

Terezi grabbed one of her captchalogue cards, scratched, and sniffed. Wrong card. This smelled like Blue Raspberry. One of her Teal dresses. She switched for another, then scratched, and sniffed. Candy apples and Vanilla Milkshake. Her cane! Perfect! She pulled it out and tripped the big girl in front, then did a handspring over her, and began running again, but was caught by another guy from behind, she ripped her cane apart, one of the blades accidently cutting the man's arm off, and brushed it off her. Delicious Mustard blood came from the suborned limb. She swiped her finger in the blood from the arm and licked it quickly before running again.

As she ran from the alley, and ran to the opening, getting caught by two more trolls, forcing the cane from her hands, falling onto the ground. The trolls dragged her back into the alleyway holding her back. Another troll, defiantly the leader, pulled a gun out, and pointed it at her head.

"Gimme all your money!" He shouted. Terezi was sure he wouldn't shoot. And if he had the balls to shoot, well, oh well. Instead, she just spit in his face. He made a grossed face, and wiped the spit from his cheek. He shoot the gun but right into the wall before putting it away, and pulling out a knife. He sliced her right cheek watching the teal blood flow. He smirked and chuckled.

"You're gonna be sorry asshole!" Terezi kicked forward aiming for his crotch but he moved out of the way swiftly.

"Well little lady. Looks as if we share a blood color. Well well well~ I think you'll make for a nice pet. You're my mate now, Bitch." The man used his legs to hold hers back as he planted a kiss atop her lips. She shook her head trying to get his lips off, but he didn't move them instead he used his hands to hold her face still as he kissed her.

He put a bit of love and a bit hate into it, even though Terezi wiggled her hardest. Until she broke free kicking the man in his groin, and throwing off the other trolls. She punched the troll who had taken her cane and grabbed it, she growled loudly holding her cane out and positioned to cut the trolls. There was immense pain in her right knee. She sniffed down and saw a cut through her knee.

Terezi's body screamed in pain, her face in shock, her knee wobbling, and her mind shouting to not give up or show pain. But her knee collapsed on her, making her kneel. One troll came up to her and kicked both parts of her cane out of her hands. She did her best to stand, her leg wobbling terribly. The leader snapped his fingers and pointed, like he was telling them to attack her. One troll stepped forward, the huge male from before.

He grasped her by the her shirt collar, and punched her in the cheek. She kicked her right foot straight into his face. Maroon blood began to flow from his nose as he punched her right in the eye, blackening it severely. Another troll whom had witnessed this, came up and stabbed her leg with a katana, making her let out a cry in deep pain.

Terezi's painful cry was like music to the gang's ears. The troll slowly pulled the cane out of her leg to watch her cringe in pain. The maroon blooded troll punched her several more times. Blood oozed from her nose and mouth, and her face was bruised all over. The troll smirked at her pain, and threw her at a few garbage cans. As she hit the cans, her shoulder became dislocated. There was a banana peel on her head, and there was pudding in her shirt, along with her foot in a soup can.

She groaned in pain and tried to get up, before being thrown at the brick wall. Upon impact, her captchalogue cards emptied out, as she fell to the ground on her stomach. The leader quickly grabbed up the sack of money, the dresses, figuring he could sell them, grabbed up her phone to use as his own but made a gross face as he saw the saliva over it. Then he grabbed to red hearted framed picture of Karkat, just as he threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

Terezi's eyes widened at her picture being smashed. She did her best to stand but couldn't, and just collapsed back down. The man grinned at her struggle.

"Do you want me to shut her up?" The woman pulled out a knife, grabbing Terezi and holding her head up by her hair, holding the knife to her throat just close enough to leave a tiny cut.

"No. I'll have fun with my new bitch before she's dead." He smirked and the others in the gang caught her drift. "Ladana. Now." The lady nodded and pulled Terezi close, settling her into her lap, and kissing her.

The leader quickly grew hard watching his gang member kiss his new "bitch". Until he pulled Terezi away, and lied her on her stomach again. Then pushed her pants and panties, pushing down his pants as well, before he got kicked right in the face. He fell back pulling his pants back up quick.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted, before getting grabbed by his shirt collar, but being made of so cheap material it ripped off. So he was grabbed around his neck and thrown at the lady, Ladana.

"Keep off my Matesprit!" Terezi lifted her head, sniffing the Candy Apples.

"K-Kar-Karkles?" She uttered, but then she blacked out.

When Terezi finally awoke, Karkat was carrying her through the forest, in his arms. Her body was in deep pain and her mind was telling her to say something to Karkat. She smelled blood on his face. Candy apples, yes. But more blood than that. Blue Raspberry blood, could it be her blood? Or was it the blood from the leader? Whatever. He had Maroon blood, Olive blood, Gold blood, and Bronze blood on his face too.

"K-Karkat… I-I" Karkat shushed her.

"Shush Babe. You'll stress your body too much. I'm taking you home and patch you up." He spoke in a soft tone, as opposed to his normal rough tone. "I got all your stuff too. Don't worry." He smiled down as he carried her up to her hive.

* * *

Okay. That's it.


End file.
